


To feel home you need just two androids, a turtle and some fruitcake

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Otis is an android trutle, Richard is cold, Slice of Life, So both are androids, Some Fruitcake, its snowy, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: RP400 and AS700 are deviants and on the run in the time of the revolution.Even with the atmosphere around them bleakthey make do and find more than their freedom.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Richard Perkins
Kudos: 5





	To feel home you need just two androids, a turtle and some fruitcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarsArtt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsArtt/gifts).



> Heyo :D
> 
> So that is my gift for the FruitcakeGangSecretSanta2019 on Twitter my giftee was @larsshitpost.
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Love you hijo mio :*

  
With how the temperatures were steadily falling in Detroit RP400 - just duped Perkins by his previous owners - really hoped that the revolution would be over soon, yes he wanted them to win, but he wasn’t made for the cold. He was an investigative and administrative model for the FBI, one of the older models for sure, but he was in working order and that what still kept him alive.   
Finding any spare components was a hassle these days, he shuddered unpleasantly when he thought back on the time they had rifle deep through an android dump, to find a new arm for his ‘roommate’. 

Said ‘roommate’ an AS700 especially made for SWAT missions and so normally a model hard to break, calling himself Allen, was out of the hunt for some thirirum, that was also spare these days. But Allen was far better at blending in with the humans and hiding between them than him and so he was left behind.

He looked out of the window from his hiding position, standing in the shadows but being able to see out of the glass to the frosty world outside. They had been camping in this abandoned building for a while now, both not daring to find Jericho. Both knew a bigger group meant less survival. It sounded selfish and was more than selfish to not offer their expertise to their fellow androids, but being deviant meant being human and that meant they could be selfish. He kept on his surveillance waiting for his partner.

A small smile crept on his lips when he thought how they had met. It was not something spectacular or anything, meeting on the job was never. But how it all played out had been something else. 

You see, Allen had deviated in his line of work quite sudden. With all the stress a SWAT-Team had it was no wonder. A hostage situation that had gone very wrong, when Allen’s handler didn’t allow him to save the hostage and wait for the bluff of the negotiator to work.   
For him, on the other hand, it had been over time. He wasn’t really mistreated by his owners in the FBI but also not treated well. And so with time and everything that was thrown at him he slowly but surely deviated.  
But instead of Allen who knew the second, he deviated what he was and what he had to do to hide, Perkins knew none of that. Didn’t even notice that he deviated. 

It only got to him when he interfaced with the other android for a mission. Allen had been delighted to meet another deviant in hiding, but Perkins hadn’t believed him at first. However, over the time of said mission he had and that had also been the only reason why he hadn’t report the other. 

With the mission done they separate again and you would think that would have been the end of it. But no, when both were on the run from the army, androids who were owned by the government and state were sent to the camps first, they had run into each other. Knowing the other they had taken the opportunity and helped each other to get rid of their haunters. That now had involved in them sticking together as long as they could, hoping that the revolution would end soon.   
He jerked back a little from his musing of the past when he saw movement in the right corner of the window. And yes, it was Allen, bundled up in a winter jacket and other accessories for the cold to blend in with the humans. He had a bag around his arm, so the hunt for the thririum had been a success. 

Perkins let out a relieved breath he didn’t need to take in, in the first place. With him not being made for the cold, he needed more thririum to keep ongoing. 

He moved from his position when he heard the telltale sound of Allen moving their barricades away to enter the house. When he stepped into the hallway he already saw the other android pushing everything back into place.

“You got everything?”

The other set the last piece down and turned to him.

“Hello to you too and yes. Let me get in and you will get your share.”

Perkins huffed, they didn’t have a need for human pleasantries, they were still androids on the run. He still followed the other when he stepped into their main room, where they went to stasis and mostly stayed over the day. 

On the old dinner table of the mostly empty room, Allen started to unpack the bag and Perkins joined him. There were the promised packages of thirium, quite a few, that would keep them going for a long time, but also around brown thing wrapped in cling wrap. 

“Why do you get Fruitcake?! We can’t eat Allen.”

Allen kept on emptying the last pouches from the bag. 

“I know we can’t. But I saw it and took it. It looks nice for sure.” 

He began to fume with anger, crossing his arms before his chest. 

“You dared to compromise us, for a fruitcake, that we can’t eat, because it looked good?!”

Allen sighed, he should have known that it would have come to this and mentally rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to anger Perkins more. 

“I didn’t compromise anything, do you saw anyone following me? No. And what should I say? You have Otis! If you can have a pet, I can have some fruitcake!”

Perkins angrily starred at the other. How dare he to bring Otis into this. It was something completely different! He took a quick glance to the side, where on a dresser in a medium-sized bowl said tortoise was resting. It wasn’t a real one, an android-like them, discarded in the dump that they had searched for Allen’s new arm. He had taken pity and taken it in. It was nice having one more companion in the house, especially when Allen was outside so long and left him alone. 

When he looked back at said android, a comeback was on his lips, but the other was already occupying himself with his new purchase and drinking his own thirirum.  
Still fuming and with an angry huff, he snatched a package from the table and made his way to sit next to Otis while he filled himself back up. He didn’t was in a mood for a big fight nor had he any real energy for it. 

From his viewpoint, he watched Allen together with Otis, who was still resting in his bowl. After the man had taken his fill and had closed the still half-full bag up, he got to work to unwrap the cake that he got. Watching him do that made something pop up in his HUD.

“I have a receipt for that in my folders.”

Allen looked confused up from his unwarping.

“You have what? Why?”

Taking the last drag of the pouch, he shrugged. 

“What do I know. The FBI loaded up all kinds of data in my folders. Somebody must have done it in an accident or so. Maybe they looked up the receipt at work and saved it wrong?”

“Mhm.”

They both got back to their activities, conversation over. When Allen was finished with unwarping, it had been quite much cling wrap, he picked the cake up with gentle fingers and watched it from all sides, even smelled it.

“Don’t you dare to take a bite. I’m not in the mood to later search through your insides for this.” 

“You should have some more trust in me, Perkins, I’m not a child.”

Allen ignored the “Behaving like one” that his roommate grumbled under his breath. He kept on analyzing the cake. 

“You know, I always wondered why the humans start celebrating Christmas so early. It’s one week till the start of December and from what I saw in the store, this was on sale up in October.”

Perkins shrugged again, not that Allen saw still fascinated with the cake. 

“Don’t know. But maybe the commerce? So people spend more money for Christmas over a longer time?”  
“Mhm, yes that would make sense.” Allen sat the cake back down to the table and then looked at the other. “Do you have any memories of Christmas?”

Perkins was taken back for a second before he answered. “No, not really. The bureau didn’t really celebrate. They had some kind of party around this time. But besides more crimes not really much came around.”

“Same. Around this time of the year crimes spiked up. SWAT had a party together with the DPD, androids were of course not invited, but it looked like fun.”

With that silence settled back between them, more comfortable than before. It wasn’t easy for both to share anything of their past.   
Allen started to put away the leftover pouches, when a strong wind started outside. With the old house they were staying in, it was easy for the cold wind to get inside and so it didn’t need long for Perkins to start to shiver. 

He put his arms around himself to stop himself from shivering. But of course the other notice.

“You’re cold?”

Perkins just rolled his eyes at him, the others seemed not to be disturbed by that, just started to step closer. 

“Come here, you can have a jacket and we can rest a little.”

He acted like he needed to really think about it for a second, just because he could. Allen waited patiently for him. Perkins huffed again before he moved. 

Both moved to the corner, where they had made their bed, just a mountain of any fabric they could find, which didn’t smell too bad. Allen got out of his jacket and gently laid it around the other androids' shoulder. Perkins felt the warmth instantly that was saved in the thick fabric. Then Allen settled down on their bed, looking up at him with a small smile and opening his arms in invitation. 

Perkins felt a different warmth starting to bloom in his inside at the picture before he followed the other to the bed. Pressing himself directly against Allen's warm chest. Arms settled around him tightly and he was feeling warm all around now. He was glad he couldn’t look at Allen in this position. 

“You know I maybe not getting the whole Christmas thing, but I’m glad you’re here with me,” Allen whispered in his hair watching the fruitcake on the table.

If Perkins could blush he would be red to his hair now. He closed his eyes in his embarrassment. 

“I’m glad you’re here, too. Even with the stupid cake.” 

Allen shackled in his hair and squeezed his arms around him. 


End file.
